rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanin's Drag Race ⭐ All Stars 1 ⭐
Melanin's Drag Race All Stars is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 10 queens representing all previous seasons will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent". The winner of this season was Ginger Fox. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race: All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant wond for the second time. the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Life. The contestant won $5,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time by that week's Lipsync for your Legacy winner. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show'' Airdate: February 25th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Korey Chon * Main Challenge: The contestants compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Angele Creme & Korey Chon * Challenge Winner: Angele Creme * Bottom Three: Coco Santorini, Diabla Flamingo & Kilani Heart * Lip-Sync Song: '7 rings' by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Coco Santorini Episode 2: "Do You Know How To Cook Bitch?" Airdate: February 26th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Rachel Hunter & Ross Matthews * Mini-Challenge: Lipsync fast verses as correct as your art. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Angele Creme, Cheryl Campbell & Rhea Brooklyn * Main Challenge: Star in TV's new hit Cooking Show "Cook in a Drag". * Top Three: Cheryl Campbell, Ginger Fox & Stephanie Melanin * Challenge Winner: Ginger Fox * Runway Theme: 40s Housewives * Bottom Three: Brittany Gucci Coochie, Kilani Heart & Rhea Brooklyn * Lip-Sync Song: 'Judas' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Kilani Heart Episode 3: "Snatch Game" Airdate: February 27th, 2019 * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Queens With Guy Phones. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Stephanie Melanin * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a "Snatch Game" setting * Top Two: Brittany Gucci Coochie & Diabla Flamingo * Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Runway Theme: Eleguence After Dark * Bottom Three: Angele Creme, Cheryl Campbell & Ginger Fox * Lip-Sync Song: 'Candymane' by Christina Aguilera * Eliminated: Angele Creme Episode 4: "The Most Loving Ball" Airdate: February 28th, 2019 * Guest Judge: MizKizzie * Mini-Challenge: Create a "Fake Housewives of Drag Race" look using tape. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Stephanie Melanin * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Tree-Hugging Hippie, Bridesmaid Realness & Power of Love Eleganza Extravaganza. * Top Two: Ginger Fox & Rhea Brooklyn * Challenge Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Runway Themes The Most Loving Ball (Tree-Hugging Hippie, Bridesmaid Realness & Power of Love Eleganza Extravaganza) * Bottom Two: Korey Chon & Stephanie Melanin * Lip-Sync Song: 'You Spin Me Round' by Dead Or Alive * Eliminated: Korey Chon Episode 5: "Bratz Kitty Girls" Airdate: March 1st, 2019 * Guest Judge: Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Stand out on the Runway! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Diabla Flamingo * Main Challenge: Act in scenes of the new comedy sitcom; "Bratz Kitty Girls". * Top Two: Cheryl Campbell & Rhea Brooklyn * Challenge Winner: Cheryl Campbell * Runway Theme Plastique Fantastique * Bottom Two: Brittany Gucci Coochie & Ginger Fox * Lip-Sync Song: 'Toy' by Netta * Eliminated: Brittany Gucci Coochie Episode 6: "Good & Evil Twins" Airdate: March 2nd, 2019 * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Pose for a beach selfie with the pit crew. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ginger Fox * Mini-Challenge Prize: Pair up the queens with an eliminated queen. * Main Challenge: Create a good and evil twin makeover with an eliminated queens. * Top Two Pairs: Brittany Gucci Coochie & Ginger Fox, Korey Chon & Stephanie Melanin * Lip Sync Winners & Returning Queens: Brittany Gucci Coochie & Korey Chon * Bottom Two: Cheryl Campbell & Rhea Brooklyn * Lip-Sync Song: 'Superstar' by Marina * Eliminated: Cheryl Campbell & Rhea Brooklyn Episode 7: "Keeping Up With The Drag Queens" Airdate: March 3rd, 2019 * Guest Judges: Kris Jenner & Khloe Kardashian * Mini-Challenge: Basketball game of "FISH". * Mini-Challenge Winner: Stephanie Melanin * Main Challenge: Act in a drag parody of "Keeping Up With Kardashians". * Top Two: Brittany Gucci Coochie & Ginger Fox * Challenge Winner:: Ginger Fox * Runway Theme Kardashian's Inspired * Bottom Two: Diabla Flamingo & Korey Chon * Lip-Sync Song: 'Whip My Hair' by Willow * Eliminated: Korey Chon Episode 8: "Super Queen" Airdate: March 4th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Ava Gold, Lara Stron & Zara Vuitton * Main Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to RuPaul's song "Super Queen" * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated Queen: Stephanie Melanin * Top Three All Stars: Brittany Gucci Coochie, Diabla Flamingo & Ginger Fox * Lip-Sync Song: 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera * Winners of Melanin's Drag Race: All Stars 1: Ginger Fox * Runner-Ups: Brittany Gucci Coochie & Diabla Flamingo Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Khonarh Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race ⭐ All Stars 1 ⭐ Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR All Stars 1 Category:MDR AS1 Category:All Stars 1 Category:AS1